


synchronicity

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [10]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: One small step backwards, then a bigger one forward, like a dash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm 30_kisses, prompt #9: dash
> 
> Original A/N: It’s been months since the last time I wrote a Rave fic. Meh.
> 
> I remember this was an experimental work... I just can't remember what sort of experiment.

> _wind_

  
One small step backwards, then a bigger one forward, like a dash. Bend that knee and lean forward. Chin up, always remember that. Raise your arms backwards, but keep them parallel. When you leap, don’t look down. Never blink, for blinking can change the course of the battle. Let the wind lick your face, let the breeze pick up around you. The wind will carry you without a summon. Soon, you’ll fly. That is how you command the wind element. You let it free. Just like your heart.  
  


* * *

 

> _earth_

  
“This sucks.”  
  
Shuda sighed. He had been hearing that a lot of times today. A few steps behind him, Sieg followed his reaction. A lot more steps behind them, Niebel continued trudging onward, annoyance clearly etched on his young, still boyish face.  
  
“Ew, ew! Another slug! _Shuda_!”  
  
The redhead stopped. The two other Mildeans continued on, leaving the redhead behind to deal with his wretched girlfriend.  
  
“I told you it was a bad idea to invite her.” Niebel muttered to him, catching up to his guardian’s side.   
  
“I was only being nice.” Sieg muttered back. The teen scoffed lightly at hearing that. “You only said that to make him see how incorrigible she is.”  
  
“Big word for a 14 year old.”  
  
“Not when he grew up with you.”

* * *

 

> _fire_

  
He watched the flickering candlelight, at the moth fluttering dangerously above it. Niebel had gone to bed earlier than him. He had finals tomorrow, and he had to be at his best to pass it. His lips quirked slightly. Once Niebel graduates, he’ll be on his own. That boy, now 17, already had plans. He could already imagine Niebel leaving Mildean’s snowy landscapes and into the wild, hunting monsters and wanted men, becoming a famous bounty hunter just like…   
  
His lips fell into a frown. No, no. No more memory of him, no more. He had enough. He didn’t want more. The flame was gone, and he didn’t want to rekindle it anymore.   
  
With one last sigh, Sieg pulled the curtains, snuffing the candlelight with a snuffer, and crawled under the blanket, falling into another dreamless sleep.  
  


* * *

 

> _water_

  
When Niebel dropped by for a visit, he was surprised. No, he wasn’t surprised. He was shocked he had choked on his drink, water spraying out of his mouth as Niebel quickly patted him on the back. He had berated the boy—the young man for entering his house without permission (then again, without Niebel, it was nothing but just a house) and suddenly surprising him because it was funny. Sieg would have laughed if Niebel didn’t change his expression, didn’t suddenly become so serious. It was unnerving, slightly, to see the boy—the _young man_ so serious. It only reminded him of much Niebel had grown, and less he had. He was more than glad Niebel didn’t decide to become a time mage. Being one can ruin a person’s lifespan, almost turning it immortal.   
  
“They found him. His body.”  
  
His world had stopped, hearing that.  
  
“It was just north of Mildesta. The mermaids found his body last week. Seria told me about it the other day, when I dropped by there for a visit. He… was cremated there.”  
  
He didn’t know when and how, but he found himself kneeling, on his own kitchen floor, clutching a leg of the wooden stool he was sitting on before Niebel and his damn news arrived. He was staring at the floor, at the lines the marbles made, at the drops of clear water on it. He could feel something wet on his face, could see his sight blurring, and when he wiped whatever it is that’s stinging his eyes, he’s surprised to find more water on his face. Funny, he didn’t choke on his water that bad. It shouldn’t have reached his face.  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
No one should apologize. No one should hug him and rock him back and forth, no one should tell him that everything will be alright. No one should, because it’ll all be a lie. Nothing stays good. The world was created to be like that. All good things must come to an end, and to him, it ended ten years ago. It ended that time when he had told him he liked him, when he had kissed him under the mistletoe and used it as an excuse. It all ended when he came to his house, telling him that he had found her, that person he wants to be with for the rest of his life. There’s nothing for him anymore, there’s nothing for him to be good for, and there’s definitely nothing right for him. Not anymore.  
  



End file.
